


Monster madness

by Justley



Series: Justleys rwg bingo cards [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Booty Calls, Coming Untouched, Daryl is a power bottom, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, Smut, and he's got a really huge dick, ricks just along for the ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justley/pseuds/Justley
Summary: Yeah I dunno. It's just porn sorry. It's a continuation from 'End of the week treat' 3 bingo cards in this one - first time, huge cock and coming untouched. Speaks for itself really.





	

Rick manages a whole two hours without calling Daryl once the kids have been safely dropped back off at lori's place. He drives himself home and gives the place a quick once over, tidying up after the tornado that is his daughter and the slob that his son has become. He decides to jump in the shower once the place looks relatively neat again and as soon as the spray hits his overheated skin his brain starts replaying Daryl sucking on his fingers over and over causing his dick to swell and throb.

Rick takes himself in his hand and works the soapy water along his tender flesh groaning loud and free in the empty apartment. He paces himself, examining every mental picture of Daryl's mouth he's stored away, perfect jerking material replaying in his head as he strokes himself, getting closer and closer. He starts to picture what those fingers would look like all slicked up with saliva and dipping in and out of a stretched pink pucker bent over and on display. The Daryl in his head is just starting to push a third digit into his tight hole when Rick feels himself dancing along the precipice. He pictures Daryl looking back over his shoulder as that finger works it's way inside, sucking his lips between his teeth once more and that image pushes Rick violently over the edge, exploding all over his fist, making his knees turn to jelly and painting the shower wall white. 

As soon as Rick's knees can hold his weight again, when his lungs start to accept oxygen once more, he washes himself down and climbs out of the shower, hastily throwing his clothes back on once his body is just about dry enough. He then looks for his phone. Pulling the napkin from his back pocket he punches in Daryl's number and waits as it rings and rings and rings.

He's just about to hang up when that sexy as fuck voice answers. 

"Dixon here." The voice says. It's not as low and gruff as it had been in the restaurant but it's still rough and extremely arousing.

"Daryl? This is Rick, from the restaurant?" He says into the phone, a slight waver present in his own voice, his nerves suddenly getting the better of him. It's been awhile since he called someone and he'd never called a guy before. 

The voice on the other end of the phone laughs, it's a satisfied huff of a laugh and Rick thinks it's another thing that Daryl does that turns him on. God, is this guy even for real. 

"Told me to use your number, so I'm using it." Rick flirts, all hint of nerves completely disappearing from his tone, only the lust fuelled suggestion left behind in his slow southern twang. 

"Whatcha want Rick?" Daryl teases and yes, his voice has slipped back to that low timber he'd so efficiently used on Rick earlier. There was no way he'd read this wrong so he decides to take a leap, to jump straight in with both feet and make it perfectly clear. 

"You." Rick states simply, holding his breath and waiting for a response. He hears the sharp intake of breath over the line and imagines Daryl biting on his lip again before he speaks with a low rumble. 

"S'that right?" Daryl says and it sounds like a growl, thick with arousal. 

"Can't spend another Sunday watching you suck on those fingers of yours Daryl." Rick admits, he may as well lay all his cards out on the table right now, if there's any chance it'll get him what he wants he'll do it. 

"Best ya tell me where ya live then Rick, still got them kids a yers?" Daryl asks after a pause. 

"Dropped them off a little while ago." Rick gives Daryl his address and tells him to come straight over. Then he paces the span of the living room, watching the clock as if he could make it move faster just by staring at it. 

Half an hour later and there's a sharp rap of knuckles on the door. A quick peek through the spy hole tells him it's Daryl and his mouth instantly goes dry as a bone, all moisture now seeping out of his sweaty palms as he grips the doorknob and turns, pulling the door back and coming face to face with the man who's featured so prominently in his fantasies for the last few weeks.

Rick doesn't even get a word out before Daryl is pushing his way inside the house and clicking the door shut behind him. He doesn't have a chance to feel any nerves because Daryl's body is pressed up against his, lips pushing against his own and tongue slipping into his eager mouth. 

Daryl's hands are everywhere all at once, slipping under Rick's shirt and scraping nails across his skin. Rick grabs the back of Daryl's neck and pushes his fingers into his scraggly strands of hair, fisting his hand and tugging slightly, causing Daryl to growl into his mouth. 

Then Daryl's nimble fingers are popping open the buttons of Rick's shirt and pushing it down off his shoulders leaving him bare from the waist up. He's hard as rock already and moans when Daryl's lips travel down his neck and across his shoulders. 

Rick can't help rolling his hips against Daryl's groin where they're pressed together, feeling Daryl's own hardness pushing deliciously into him, giving him that wonderful amount of friction only hindered by the layers of clothing separating the two. But it's not enough and Rick needs to feel more. He pushes Daryl back slightly and jerks as teeth nip gently at his skin before pulling away. Rick all but rips Daryl's shirt off his frame and instantly starts pawing at Daryl's belt buckle, undoing it and flicking the buttons open in one swift, well practiced move. He stands back for a moment letting Daryl push his pants down and kick his boots off, his underwear immediately chasing them and he concentrates on wrestling with his own clothes. 

They're both naked, covered in a slight sheen of sweat and Rick realises they haven't even uttered a word to each other yet. He takes a second to scan over Daryl's body and almost gasps at the giant monster of a cock that's standing tall and flushed with arousal. It's huge, really huge and Rick's never seen anything like it before in his life! Surely this guy can't be real? Sexy as fuck and with a giant cock like that stashed away behind baggy pants that conceal everything? 

Daryl must notice the way Rick's eyes widen at the monstrous dick laid out before him because he chuckles, low and sexy again, eyes narrowing and feet pulling him forward to press himself flush along Rick's body. Their cocks rub together, Daryl's brushing the bottom of Rick's belly button as he moves and Daryl whispers low into Rick's ear.

"Don't look so scared Rick." He growls and Rick shivers as he's hit by a fresh wave of lust with Daryl's lips so close to his ear and his cock rubbing against Rick's stomach. "Ain't much of a top anyway." 

"Oh God." Rick groans thankfully because there's no way that monster would fit inside him. 

Daryl pushes Rick down onto the couch then, he sits with his legs spread and cock leaking already as Daryl kneels down above him. Thighs framing Rick's own legs, that huge cock just standing there with an enticing drop of precome seeping from the tip. 

Rick runs his thumb over that little bead of liquid and brings it up to his lips, licking the salty taste from his fingers causing Daryl to groan and push his tongue into Rick's mouth chasing the taste. 

Then Daryl's fingers are worming their way into Rick's mouth too, alongside Daryl's tongue, Completely filling Rick up in the most delicious way. 

Daryl starts to grind against Rick, rolling his hips so that his huge cock slides across Rick's stomach and brushes against his chest and Rick's own hard length ruts between Daryl's ass cheeks catching on the puckered skin there every now and then, making Rick squirm and groan. Daryl's fingers leave his mouth and reach back, brushing along Rick's cock as he presses one digit at a time into his own twitching hole groaning sinfully into Rick's mouth as he stretches himself out. 

"Fuck you've got no idea how many times I jerked off to the idea of you fingering yourself Daryl." Rick whispers against Daryl's panting lips as he continues to pull at his walls, opening himself up wide enough to take Rick in. 

"Every time you licked the salt of those fucking fingers I pictured you licking them wet and pushing them in that tight ass." Rick continues, spurred on by Daryl's quickening pace and increasing moans, the sweat beading across his forehead and soaking into his bangs. 

Rick realises that his hands have been sitting lamely against Daryl's hips, fingers pressing in but doing nothing else so he moves them, pulling them around and grasping Daryl's cock in both hands. Daryl groans even louder at the contact and Rick is amazed to feel just how big Daryl is, he's thick even in Rick's wide palms and there's still some of the tip left over that doesn't fit in his double fist. 

Rick hears Daryl's fingers withdraw from his body with a quiet popping sound and suddenly Daryl's hands are grasping Rick and positioning him against his clenching hole as it desperately tries to tighten around nothing. Rick's head falls back against the sofa and his own hand grips tight around Daryl's length as his cock slowly pushes past the still-tight ring of muscles that instantly grips hold and squeezes as Daryl slides down onto him and doesn't even pause until he's fully seated. 

Daryl's face is flushed a pretty shade of pink and his teeth are clamped down on slick, wet, kiss swollen lips as he pauses to give himself time to adjust a long low growl seeping out between clenched teeth. 

Rick watches the fucking beauty above him and starts stroking Daryl, twisting each fist in circles up and down the massive length, squeezing precome out of the tip and spreading it back down to use as lube. 

Rick only gets to play for a minute though because Daryl's hands grip onto his own, pulling them off the monster cock between Daryl's legs and pin them above Rick’s head as Daryl starts to move, rolling his hips and making Rick curse because Daryl is so fucking tight and hot and sexy writhing on his dick, lips parted now and breath coming in thick, loaded pants. 

"Ahhh, fucking hell." Daryl groans as he quickens his pace, fucking himself frantically now on Rick's cock. "Wanted your dick in me since the first time I saw you. Been tryin'a get yer attention fer weeks." Daryl doesn't let up on the desperate pace as he slams himself up and down, spearing himself on Rick’s cock jerking every time he slams down and Rick brushes that pleasure spot inside him. 

 

"Ah, fuck. Daryl I'm fucking close." He can't help it, Daryl is driving him crazy with each roll of his hips, clenching around him as he rides Rick's cock like he was born to do it. Holding his hands hostage still above his head and keeping Rick prisoner to the pleasure he's dishing out. 

"Fuck yeah, c'mon Rick, wanna feel it." Daryl speeds up, fucking himself onto Rick’s cock and he feels Daryl's own dick start to pulse against his stomach and suddenly his orgasm crashes into him, wiping all thought from his brain and leaving behind nothing but pure bliss and shaking muscles. He can feel himself pouring out into Daryl, twitching with each spurt and Daryl follows almost immediately after without either of them even touching the massive length. Come covers Rick's chest and the underside of his chin with the force of Daryl's orgasm and it might just be the hottest thing Rick has ever experienced. 

Daryl slumps against him as they both pant heavily, hearts fluttering wildly and sweat pouring over their skin. Rick wraps his arms around Daryl and starts rubbing his palms up and down Daryl's back. He feels Daryl tense sharply as his fingers brush a patch of skin that feels different to the rest. Daryl shoots up quick as lightening, making Rick spasm when he withdraws from Daryl's body roughly. Before Rick can even right himself on the couch Daryl already has his pants on and is pulling them up his legs, reaching for his shirt and slipping into it without even looking in Rick's direction. 

"Daryl." Rick soothes, reaching for his own clothes and dressing himself even as Daryl starts to move towards the door. "Wait." 

Daryl pauses with one hand on the door knob and looks back at Rick with a smirk. "Ya got my number Rick, use it." He says then the door is open and he's gone. Leaving Rick alone once more, still reeling from the best orgasm he's had in years.


End file.
